1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a printed wiring board for transmitting drive signals, and an electric device using such a printed wiring board.
2. Description of Related Art
Unexamined Japanese Utility Model Application No. 4-33560 discloses an inkjet printer having an inkjet head unit including an actuator unit in the form of an inkjet printhead comprising a plurality of piezoelectric patches for pressurizing ink in a plurality of pressure chambers in the printhead, and a flexible printed wiring board or a flexible printed circuit board (FPC) comprising a base turn and a conductor pattern comprising a plurality of conductors each consisting of a conducting layer or terminal and a wire, formed on a side of the base film. Each terminal is disposed to be opposed to the piezoelectric patches. On the side of the base film which is opposed to the printhead, there is further formed an insulating film to cover the conductor pattern, except places where the terminals are disposed and therearound. Each of the terminals has a portion protruding toward the piezoelectric patches, and this protrusion is pressed against an outermost one of the piezoelectric patches so that each of the conducting layers of the FPC and the outermost piezoelectric element are electrically connected.
In the conventional arrangement disclosed in the above-mentioned publication, the insulating film is not formed around the terminals, causing a problem that the conducting layers tend to separate from the base film upon formation of the protrusions in the terminals of the conducting layers on the FPC by pressing, due to the stress imposed on a bonding surface between the base film and the terminals.